<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pleasing their princess by clarkereyess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131699">pleasing their princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkereyess/pseuds/clarkereyess'>clarkereyess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Bisexual John Murphy (The 100), Bisexual Male Character, Choking, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Hot Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkereyess/pseuds/clarkereyess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke, Bellamy &amp; Murphy threesome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/John Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pleasing their princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke presses forward into his chest. Bellamy is staring down at her hard, questioning, so she tilts her face up and presses her lips to his.</p><p>"Clarke." His voice is low. She just reaches up and twines her fingers into the curly hairs hanging loose at the nape of his neck, pulls him down to her parting lips.</p><p>The door bangs against the wall as another body strides in, mere feet from them before momentum lets it pull to a stop.Murphy looks as harried as Bellamy had, clearly responding to the same plea she'd flung into the night. He's turning almost before he's stopped, muttering "sorry," as he's taken in their embrace and moves to leave.</p><p>Clarkes throat constricts and she croaks out, "wait. Please." Bellamys fingers tighten against where they've come to rest on her arms and she can see Murphy hesitate only slightly on his way out. Her whole body aches for something, something and she can feel it slipping away so she says it again and again, "please, please, please, please." The words drop like stones, clanging against her chest and her knees are buckling, eyes closed she says it again, "please, please, please."</p><p>A hand grips her chin and soft lips press to hers. New hands sweep through her hair, draw her from Bellamys arms and spirit her to the bed where she sinks back into the mattress and groans.</p><p>"Look at me." The voice sends an ache to her core and she tries to wrap herself around him, cracks her eyes and nearly chokes on Murphys intense gaze.</p><p>Clarke tugs at his loose shirt, draws it off him so she can touch his marred skin, run her fingers over scars while she stretches her other hand out blindly, seeking. And Bellamy takes it, comes to sit beside her on the soft bed, wiping back the hair clinging to her forehead. "He'll take care of you,"Bellamy murmurs, bends down and presses their lips together softly, "we both will."</p><p>Her hips lift as Murphy pushes the hem of her nightgown up, skimming his fingers down her thighs, kneading the taut muscles as his lips dip and brush her cunt. It's sensuous and everything in her clenches as he spreads her legs to fit his broad shoulders and he licks a hot stripe up her. A gasp punches out of her and Bellamy catches it on his tongue, pressing a thumb to her jaw so she'll open for him.</p><p>She knows without asking that they will follow her every command. And she knows she doesn't want them to. No more orders. No more telling anyone what they should, or could, or have to do. She doesn't want to take orders and she's not going to give them. So she opts for the only safe word she can think of, her mantra for the night, not a sign of weakness or pleading, but of confidence and want. "Please," she moans, hands scrabbling for Murphys hair as she presses herself into Bellamys soft hand at her throat. His fingers flex and she gasps.</p><p>She presses her hips down, neck tense as her back arches and rides his clever dancing tongue, babbling against the lips pressed to hers when Murphy slips two fingers into her heat and curls them. He beckons the orgasm from her pliant body, humming against her core as he sucks, urging it to take her.</p><p>Clarke is scrambling against Bellamy now, head pillowed on his muscular thighs and she can't touch enough of him. Her finger tips are tingling with a need to feel his hot skin while Murphy devours her whole.Bellamys dark hair tangles around his head as he hastily pulls off his shirt, lowering himself to her side where she can smooth her palms over his hard chest while he nips a line down her neck.</p><p>Her body is screaming for release. So tense and overwrought she almost sobs with need. She needs more but she won't ask. She needs more but she won't order. She needs more and a tear escapes from her wild, wet eyes and Murphy understands. He throws her legs over his shoulders, braces a hand to her lower back, and lifts, crawling them up the bed until her head touches the headboard and she practically bent in half, his lips never leaving her. "Perfect," Murphy murmurs against her wetness as three fingers press deep into her and he moves them in a quick twisting motion, tongue alternating flicking and pressed, coaxing her closer, so much closer. Then Bellamy is there, mouth open against her own and their tongues tangle. He wraps fingers in her blonde hair so they don't lose contact as Murphys fingers pump into her impossibly hard. Her hands come up to brace herself on the headboard, pushing into him so her body doesn't slide back against the wood and meeting his rolling motions. There's an edge of pain to the harsh movements and her body sings. Release crashes over her and she screams as a clear stream of liquid covers Murphys chin and hand and she doesn't have time to marvel at the sensation before Bellamy is there.</p><p>His muscular frame fills the space between her splayed legs and he fumbles desperately at the clasp on his trousers as she writhes wet and urgent before him. Clarke murmurs a, "please," and he growls low before ripping the fabric around the clasp and shoving the material down. His cock juts out hard and curved up, resting against her stomach as he leans forward and captures her lips in a dirty kiss. Their lips barely touch as tongues tangles together, breathing in each other's harsh pants.</p><p>Bellamys hips pull back and she feels the head of his cock tease her aching entrance. She nips the tip of his tongue with her teeth as punishment and he immediately presses into her, his cocky chuckle lost to the breathy gasp leaking form his mouth. He moves in long, rolling strokes, sitting up so she can take in the tanned, scarred chest as he uses her hips to pull her down into him.</p><p>Clarke grasps at her breasts, bare as her nightgown bunches beneath her arms, but Murphys hands push hers away and he rolls her hard nipples between talented fingers.Bellamy presses open mouthed kisses to the backs of her knees, whimpering at the sight of Clarkes heat flushed cheeks while Murphy licks across her full, pale chest.</p><p>"Please," she begs. The word now seen for what it truly was, a plead to take and give, anything, anything.</p><p>His arms wrap around her middle and Bellamy sits back on his heels, bringing her up so she's seated in his lap and he's reaching every deep spot inside of her. Clarke moans, head thrown back to rest on Murphys shoulder, who has come up behind her to press against her back. She could feel his body, devoid of clothing, cock grinding against her back so big, so thick and heavy.</p><p>She was burning alive. Anticipation made her gasp, wanting to reach back and wrap her hand around him, but unable to let go of Bellamys straining muscles as he snapped his hips up into her, grinding and dirty, ripping moans from her on every exhale. She wanted to live here on Bellamys lap, feel his cock filling her for eternity, wanted to clench around Murphys length and know just how he liked to move his hips. She wanted them both, wanted them all, wanted.</p><p>Murphys face appeared over her shoulder, leaning in to flick his tongue against Bellamys lips and he let him in. Fuck he let him in and they were kissing, hot and open and Clarke swore she could feel Bellamy grow even harder inside of her, slick and pulsing against her walls. She cried out as her body clenched, ravaged, and she murmured incoherent words of pleasure while threading her hands through both of their hair and watching them bite and lick and press their lips together until Bellamy cried out, warmth spreading through her and his seed coated deep in her inside.</p><p>Bellamy pressed her back, far enough to slip out of her and she didn't have time to gasp at the loss before she was straddling Murphys lap, back to his chest as he pushed into her, so easy with Bellamys release to slick the way. Her world tilted on its axis, mind barely comprehending the pass off as she traded one dick for another. And Bellamy whispered encouragement in her ear, told her how beautiful she looked taking all of Johns big, thick cock, how he could see his own release leaking from her and when he suggested tasting it she moaned brokenly, nails digging in where she braced herself on his shoulders. His eyes twinkled at that and he drew back for a moment to observe.</p><p>Clarke was seated in Murphys lap, the opposite to her position with Bellamy, back pressed to his chest and breasts on display as her back arched with Murphys grip on her hips, tilting them so he could reach deep. And he lifted her, until just the head of his cock was wrapped in her warmth before letting gravity bring her back down, over and over, letting her feel his whole length on each long, brutal stroke. Her entire body trembled and she reached her hand back out to Bellamy, ready to beg for his touch.</p><p>But Bellamy ducks down, before she can grab at him, and his mouth finds where she's stretched taunt around Murphys length. His tongue brushes them both as Murphy is fucking into her hard enough his arms are wrapped tight around her middle and his back hunches slightly over her so his hips can force out a relentless rhythm. Clarke can do nothing but hold on, sweat slick hands fisted in Murphys loose  hair.</p><p>Bellamy brushes fingers along either side of her folds, marveling and grinning up at her as she crumbles around them. "Do you think," he says quietly, barely audible over this harsh slapping of skin, "that John, that we, can make you squirt one last time?" And he descends, fingers stroking her slick folds while Murphy pumps into her and scrapes teeth down her sensitive neck, Bellamy begins flicking his tongue over her clit ceaseless and Clarke screams.</p><p>Her whole body goes tight and loose at the same time. She clenches so hard around Murphy that he comes with a harsh, shaky breath out, pressing her hips hard into his, bearing down with bruising force as he pulses and Bellamy groans. The vibration against her clit tips her, reeling, off a ledge and her body lets go. Her release is hard and sudden, a jet of clear fluid that coats Bellamys chest, dripping from his tanned skin. It's obscene and he laugh and sits up, pressing a trembling kiss to Clarke slack lips where she tastes herself and what must be Bellamys own release gathered directly from Murphys cock as he moved in her.</p><p>Her heart threatens to pound out of her chest and she collapses against Murphy, his soft, stroking fingers and murmured words soothing her through the aftershocks while Bellamy whisks the rumbled wet sheet off the bed he'd had the forethought to place below himself before coaxing the explosive orgasm from her, and climbs back in to smooth hands down her sides and they all simply breathe.<br/>
Clarkes high abates. Her body is still thrumming with pleasure and wonder and joy and she's so satisfied she nestles back and sighs.Murphy begins to withdraw, still not softened inside of her and she grabs his hips with feeble fingers. "No," she croaks out, the one command she deigns to allow the night. He understands and seats himself back inside of her, coaxing her close and shifting his legs slowly, so he can tip them onto their sides and they can lay back onto the destroyed bed.</p><p>Bellamy quickly lays on his back against her front, positioned so Clarke can pillow her head on his chest.Murphy crowds in closer. His body presses close enough to leave no space between them, hips rolling once, gently, to keep his softening cock nestled in her warmth, and his arm reaches over her side so his fingers can tangle with Bellamy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>